The present invention relates to sample swatches holding devices, and more particularly, to an indexing device which will permit for the deck of sample swatches to be spread out like a fan for convenient display and viewing.
In order to provide customers with an accurate view of what options may be available when choosing, for instance, a paint colour, one has to look at swatches individually, often forming a wall of paint colours, or at best use a packet holding an assortment of paint colour samples, which are not displayed in an easy, convenient way for review by the customer.
Conventional sample swatch holding cases would include those that are designed mainly for the objective of storage and some designed for carriage.
However, the above techniques of displaying or holding samples do not make for an easy, relaxed experience in picking a favourite for the customer and may even lead to frustration on the part of both customer and vendor.
The present invention overcomes the above shortcomings. It is an object of the present invention to provide a sample swatch holder for displaying in a spread out fanning formation a deck of sample swatches which is easy to use and leads to a satisfactory shopping experience for the customer.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide for easy, convenient storage of the sample swatches.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide for a high degree of protection for the stored swatches when not in use or during carriage of same.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a holder for displaying in a fan formation a deck of sample swatches said holder comprising: a bottom section and two spaced apart parallel side sections extending from said bottom section; a front inclined end wall section extending from one of said side sections to a common end of said bottom section and opposing side section; and holding means for securely positioning said deck of sample swatches extending transversely of said side sections and proximate said front inclined end wall for pivotally mounting said deck; wherein said sample swatches may be extended from said holder about said holding means in a fan formation where an edge of each swatch in said sample swatches abuts said inclined end wall.